a collusion with hope
by maranoismylife
Summary: Austin Moon is sixteen year old that has been framed for his parents' murder and is now on the run. Ally Dawson is a fifteen year old girl that now has her brother's house and barn all to herself. Austin wasn't the type to break into somebody else's property, but desperate times called for desperate measures. From my wattpad account,r5princess :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A collusion with hope

Austin Moon ran. He ran for his life as fast as he could. The tree branches lightly began to tare his bloody clothes and the dry leaves began crunching at his every step. The moon lid up the rocky, hiker's path, which stretched through the forest, helping him to stay on track. His chest lifted up and down from his heavy breathing and his legs grew more and more tired. As much as he wanted to stop, he knew he couldn't.

Other men's voices were heard from the horizon and bright lights came from their direction. "Let's catch this criminal once and for all!" cried out a voice. Many other words echoed through the forest, as they began to grow closer. He swallowed harshly and began to run even faster.

Austin wasn't sure how he had gotten into the mess he was in. he remembered going to his best friend, Dez's house to play video games and then heading home a few hours later. He remembered expecting to find his mom cooking dinner and his dad watching TV like they always did on Tuesday nights but instead he found them dead in their bedroom with a gun next to them. Now the cops were charging him for their murder and now he ran; not because he was guilty, but because he was innocent.

Loud barks out dogs grew closer to Austin's ears. He was exhausted and tired but continued to rapidly run.

He then suddenly stumbled into the middle of a street and quickly looked around, taking deep breaths. They'll see me any minute now, he thought to himself and surely enough a faraway voice shouted out "he's in Mable street!" the seventeen year old nervously looked around again and from a distance spotted a wide, farm – like stable and a small house next to it. Austin wasn't the type to break into somebody else's property, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ally Dawson looked at her horse, Rose, with a smile. She gently brushed her white fur with a smooth brush and ran her fingers through Rose's brown hair. "Look at you, beautiful!" she joyfully exclaimed. The adult horse then snuggled up to her.

Rose was the one thing that reminded her of home. When she was little, she would ride the tiny horse with her cowboy hat. Ally's dad had bought her Rose when she was only eight years old and now at fifteen, she could still remember her excitement as if it was just yesterday her arms were wrapped around the clumsy horse.

"Always in here huh, Allyson?" she heard a voice from behind her say, slightly stardleing her.

She turned around and found her brother, Jacob, and her little nephew standing there with backpacks hanging from their shoulders.

Ally smirked. "Nah, you know me! Just waiting 'till them night clubs open!"

Jacob laughed. "With your dancing, I'll be surprised if they even let you go near those places"' they both laughed a bit.

"Auntie Ally, me and daddy are going camping!" said the proud five years old, Allan, with a bright expression on his face.

Ally smiled and kneeled down to him. "Is that right?"

she lightly tugged on the blue cap that was placed on his head. "Be careful, kiddo, okay?" I don't want to see you back here with poison ivy all over you," Allan giggled and gave her a tight hug.

"Daddy, can I say goodbye to the horses? "He asked, doing the puppy face.

Jacob smiled. "Hurry, Allan, we want to get there on time tomorrow"

the boy nodded his head and ran to Rose with a wide smile.

"So what time are you planning on going to sleep?" Ally turned to Jacob, who had an eyebrow raised. "It's almost ten".

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, first I have to make sure all the horses are comfortable," Jacob looked at his sister for a moment and then pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Just don't take so long," she softly mumbled to him.

"We'll be back before you know it".

They pulled away and suddenly Allan came running to them. "Are we leaving now? "He asked unpaciently Jacob nodded his head.

"Yes, now say goodbye to your aunt Ally," Allan then tightly hugged Ally's waist again.

"I love you, boo" he said with a smile.

Ally's eyes began to grow a bit watery. "And I love you, boo"

"We'll be back before you know it! "Shouted Jacob, as he and Allan began walking out of the stable.

"See you in two weeks!" Ally sighed. She wasn't used to being on her own; it was something frightening for her to think about. Ever since her dad had passed away, the fifteen year old swore she would never bound to feel that emptiness again. She was called paranoid by her friends, but they hadn't gone through the things she had; they didn't understand.

Just then the stable's doors burst open and Ally felt herself roll her eyes. "Forget something?" she asked as she slowly turned around for the second time, but instead she found something… or someone else.

Her eyes widen. It wasn't Jacob, or Allan… it was a boy wearing bloody clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_Her eyes widen. It wasn't Jacob, or Allan … it was a boy wearing bloody clothes._

Chapter 2

"w- Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice. Austin walked towards her but Ally stepped a few feet back.

"Please, help me" he pleaded in a low whisper.

"Why are your clothes bloody?"

Austin felt his eyes grow watery. "Please, they're blaming me for something I didn't do! You have to believe me!"

Just then, voices from outside began to grow closer causing Austin to jump.

Ally looked at him for a bit, internally debating what she should do, before pushing him into Rose's stable.

"Hide in here and don't make ANY noise!" she warned him as she stepped out and closed the gate. The barn door burst open and in came many men with guns assured firmly in their hands.

"Sorry, to disturb you ma'am, but we're looking for a boy with blond hair wearing bloody clothes named Austin Moon. We presume he is very dangerous. Have you seen him around here?" asked a sheriff while glimpsing around the stable.

Austin watched from a distance as Ally pretended to think. "No, sorry I can't help you there!"

Another sheriff took a step forward. "Do you mind if we search your house and barn?"

Ally placed her hands in her jean pockets and leaned on a horse's door. "I've been here all day so he's definitely not her, but you're welcome to search my house if you want."

Just then Rose jumped up almost hitting Austin in the head with its horse shoes. Austin stepped aside lightly hitting the bay that was spread throughout the floor.

"What was that?" he heard a man ask, suspiciously.

There were a few seconds of silence and Austin feared Ally would give up on him, yet something told him that the brunet girl had too much of a kind heart for that.

"Rose doesn't like it when a lot of strangers are in here" she responded, in a calm voice.

"Well then, with your permission we'll search your house. Will you come with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here with the horses in case he comes near here"

"Well, in that case thank you for your time ma'am. We'll be sure to lock up before we leave"

There were heavy footsteps that began drifting off until a loud thud was heard from a distance. Before he knew it, Ally was next to Rose and poking him with a shovel. Her eyes were both terrified and angry, something that surely didn't seem like her.

"Who are you?" she asked once again, but this time firmly much to Austin's displeasure. He stood up and took off some dust from his bloody shirt before slowly walking towards Ally.

"My name is Austin Moon and I'm being framed for my parent's murder"

She lowered the shovel down but then placed it up again.

"How do I know you're not lying and then kill me later?"

Austin slightly rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I would've done that by now?"

He watched as she took a long deep breath and then looked up at him again.

''What the hell did I get myself into?'' she murmured to herself. ''I'm helping someone wanted by the police''

''who happens to be innocent,'' chipped in Austin, blinking. ''I swear I would never hurt anybody, specially not my own parents''

Her eyes closed shut for a minute, inhaling deeply before opening her mouth to speak. "Do you need a place to stay?"

His jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

She didn't even know him and she was offering him a place to crash even though he was being charged for his own parents' murder.

He was debating whether or not to accept the sudden offer from the strange girl that had saved him from spending the night at a jail cell but before he knew it, he was nodding his head assuredly.

"Tell you what, you can stay at my house for one night. Only if you tell me what really happened"

And so they spend the rest of the night in her couch as Austin told her his version.

He still couldn't get over seeing his parents' dead and he was sure Ally could see it in his eyes.

He was tired, confused, drained, sorrowful, and angry all at the same time.

What mostly shocked him was when Ally wrapped his arms around him and whispered lightly into his ear.

''It'll be okay, I promise'' she reassured.

He felt his lips twitch up to a slight smile. Maybe Ally was right, maybe there was hope somewhere.


End file.
